The Stolen Queen
by 1Lampsnow
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped. It's several years before the "The Horse and His Boy," during the Golden Age. Lucy meets mysterious companions along the way who seem to be hiding secrets. Can she trust them with her life? She only hopes that she can live through it all. Meanwhile, Peter, Susan, and Edmund also have conflicts. With Aslan's help can the Pevensies conquer their struggles?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared out the palace window quietly. It had been seven years since her coronation, and so much has changed. Edmund and Susan were scouting the borders. There were rumors that Telmarines were looting the nearby towns. Peter was spending all of his time with the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus, talking about a secret mission.

And yet, for Lucy almost nothing had changed. She was still being treated like the little girl who left England all those years ago. She had grown up, but no one had seemed to notice. Oh how she loved her siblings, but it was time for her to be allowed to got to battles and diplomatic missions. The only thing Peter allows her to do is participate in court. He claimed she adds a different perspective.

Lucy sighed as she slung a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her dagger. It was time to practice.

"Lucy!" A shout rang down the corridor and Lucy muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "Lucy, there you are," Peter said strolling towards her. "What in Aslan's name are you doing?!"

"Oh, um hello Peter. I was just heading out for a walk in the gardens," Lucy mumbled.

"Going for a walk in the gardens armed I see. Lucy we talked about this. We have plenty of soldiers here. Really there is no point in you continuing in this silly nonsense."

"Silly nonsense," Lucy spat, now livid. "Peter you may be the High King and I respect that. But I am still a Queen of Narnia. I am no longer the child who stumbled through that wardrobe all those years ago. Can you not see that I am now the age you were when you became Peter the Magnificent?!"

"Lu," Peter said sadly. "Seven years ago I promised mum I would look out for you and I intend to do so." Instantly Peter regretted his words. Lucy looked like she had been slapped.

He shouldn't have brought up mum. Lucy was just a child when they left Spare Oom. She certainly remembered their mother, but her memories were growing fainter by the day. That must have terrified her.

"Is there something you wanted Your Majesty?" Lucy asked quietly, her voice shaking with pain.

Peter sighed. "Yes. Susan and Edmund have returned to Cair Paravel early so we will be dining in a hour." With that he walked away to greet the rest of his family.

They were yelling when Peter entered Ed's chambers. "What do you suspect we do? We cannot lock ourselves in a tower like they do in fairytales!" Susan was shouting.

"Oh don't be absurd!" Ed shot back. "A tower wouldn't do any good. All I am saying is that we should go to Archenland until we get to the bottom of things."

"What has got the two of you squabbling like school children?" Peter asked. He had previously hoped that they would currently be easier to deal with than the youngest Queen. His hopes were quickly dashed however.

"Peter..." Susan whispered looking at Ed. "We need to talk on a matter of great importance."

"Great. What is it now?"

Edmund looked at him, terror shining in his eyes. "It's the Telmarines. We are all in great danger."

* * *

><p>The royals' dinner was a somber affair. All four of the Kings and Queens were lost in their own thoughts until Peter spoke. "Lu, I have thought about what you have said and I have changed my mind. I now grant you my permission to practice weaponry."<p>

Lucy eyed him suspiciously, waiting to hear the catch, but Peter gave none. From the way Susan was glancing between Edmund and Peter it was clear that she had something to say, however.

"Lucy I was also wondering if you wanted to accompany me to Archenland for King Lou's birthday. It is bound to be a joyous affair."

Okay, Lucy was not stupid. Something was obviously going on. But before she could ask what, a blood curdling scream filled the air.

Lucy, shot up and grabbed her dagger concealed in the side of her dress. She appeared to be just as calm as her brothers and sister, who also had their weapons at their sides. Now that's odd. Though Peter and Edmund always had their swords with them, it was uncommon for Susan to have her bow nearby. They had been expecting this.

"Peter, what's happening?" Lucy asked quietly.

He stared at her with fear shining in his eyes. "I am sorry. I cannot explain now, but you need to go with Susan to Archenland immediately. Ed and I will stay here." There was another scream. "Please go now."

It was because of the look of despair on the High King's face that Lucy didn't have it in her to argue right then. Susan led her silently to the secret passage in the corner of the room. They turned a bookcase around and entered a dark tunnel. Peter closed the door behind them.

"Lucy," Susan started as they began to walk briskly. "We are not going to Archenland. We had to pretend that we were in case there were spies in our midst."

"Where are we really going then Susan?"

"I-" Susan choked. "I am taking you back to Spare Oom."

Lucy stopped walking. "No."

"Lu, don't you see? It's the only way to guarantee your safety. You should say hello to mum. Let her know that we are safe and in a few months return to us."

Tears streamed down Lucy's face, as she thought of a moment many years ago. Right before the battle with the White Witch, Peter tried to send the rest of the Pevensie's home. It was different this time though. This time she was to go alone. They didn't need or want her around.

"How will I know that things are better by then? You all may be dead. I might not even be able to find mum."

Susan said nothing. They stood there in silence. Then suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Well look what we got here boys." Then all went black.

* * *

><p>Susan's eyes flickered open to darkness. "Lu?" Susan asked her head groggy. "What happened?" Silence echoed around her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep...<p>

Susan shot up, now fully awake. She remembered. The argument and then the man's eerie voice! She felt the top of her forehead and her hand came away damp. How long had she been out? A day or two? Peter was not expecting her back until two days. She felt around her. She was still in the tunnel, but Lucy was not.

Cautiously, Susan stood up, her head spinning. She had to make it back to the tunnel's entrance. She had to get to Peter and Edmund to tell them that Lucy was gone.

Ever so slowly, the Queen meandered her way back to the castle. She ran her fingers along the tunnel's walls until she ran smack face into the door. Feeling around, she found the doors latch and opened it. The book shelf had been moved back into place. It took her several tries but finally she managed to push down the colossal object. Books scattered everywhere.

Susan climbed over them as she marched to the door. The palace looked perfect as servants scurried back and forth. Susan summoned one over to her. "I need you to run and tell High King Peter and King Edmund to meet me in Lucy's chambers at once. It is an emergency."

"Yes Your Majesty." The maid curtsied and ran off.

Susan turned to Lucy's chambers. She entered the room slowly and stared all about. All was just as Lucy had left it. Susan lay softly on the bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. Mistakes Made

**~Hey guys! I hope you are having a great holiday season! This is my first fanfiction story so I would love any feedback. I really have no clue what I am doing. :) Anyways I hope to update at least once a week for now. Hope you enjoy!~**

"Susan...Su wake up!" Peter shouted. Susan shot up.

"Oh Peter," she choked as she sobbed more. Peter stroked her hair gently.

"Shh, it's okay Su. Whatever the great emergency is we will get through it. We always have before." Ed smiled at her over Peter's shoulder. "How did Lucy take the news? Oh how I wish I could have said a proper goodbye." This only made Susan cry more.

"Come on Susan what is it?" Susan looked up at Peter's kind eyes. It shattered her heart as she told him the story of the argument and the man. When she was finished, Peter turned to the window and stared out silently. She looked to Ed. Tears were glistening in his eyes. This must hurt him so much. He and Lu were the closest.

"It makes sense," Peter whispered his voice shaking. "We fought the Telmarines for a very short period of time. Then they all fell away at once. They knew their target all along."

"Peter," Ed broke in. "Our suspicions were confirmed. They have a man in Cair Paravel. How else could they have known about the tunnels?"

Peter's mind went back to the conversation of three days back.

* * *

><p>"It's the Telmarines. We are all in great danger."<p>

Peter stared at Susan unblinking. "What?"

Ed sighed and told their tale. "Su and I were in the village of Tawena. We were going back and forth, discreetly asking villagers if they had seen any Telmarines about. For a few days nothing turned up. Then, there was this one elderly woman. Her arm was broken. When we politely asked her what happened she said nothing. She would only cast her eyes to an old shed in the back."

Edmund paused. "When we went back there to investigate a man jumped out at Susan-"

"What?!" Peter shrieked. His gaze flew to his sister.

"Peter really. I am fine," Susan replied gently. Peter was quite protective over her and Lucy. If the sleeves of her dress weren't covering the minor wounds, Susan was certain the High King would personally declare war on every Telmarine in the region. "A couple or scars and bruises but nothing more. Thanks to Ed." Peter looked at her doubtfully. "Please let him continue. There is more to this story that you need to hear."

Peter clenched his fists and reluctantly nodded for Edmund to continue. "As I was saying," Edmund started, "a Telmarine attacked Susan and I defended her. After a brief scrimmage he fell to his knees." Peter smiled inwardly. As protective as Peter was, Edmund might just pass him.

"We had the soldiers tie him to a tree. About a half-hour passed when he finally gained consciousness. When I asked him what he was doing in Narnia he refused to answer. It was only when Susan threatened his life that his tongue began to wag." Peter raised his eyebrows at this. Susan was called Queen Susan the Gentle for a reason. He looked at her.

"Please Peter," she commented, rolling her eyes. "It was obvious I had no intention of following through with it."

Edmund shook his head. "That was not obvious to our Telmarine friend however. His eyes were about to fall out of his head, for our dear sister can be quite intimidating."

"Oh Edmund," Susan interjected, frustrated. "Stop with your tales of nonsense and get on with what the man said."

"Very well. Do you remember the Battle of the Green Falls, Peter?"

The High King nodded. How could he forget? It had been such a glorious victory against the giants and trolls. The hideous creatures had been attacking farmers who went out to their fields. It was Peter's duty to defend his people.

"Well, Prince Damien of Telmar was in the region at the time. Apparently he never returned home, and King Jerez blames his death on us."

"That's absurd!" Peter shouted angrily. "For one, the King has no proof that he is dead. Also we were not even informed that he had entered Narnia. We could have welcomed him at Cair Paravel if he had followed protocol."

"I agree," Edmund consented, nodding. "There is something quite fishy about this whole thing. It is almost as if the King was seeking an opportunity against Narnia."

"But that's beside the point Ed," Susan sighed. She glanced at her older brother. "Peter. King Jerez has taken a Lyroc vow."

The High King fell into the chair behind him. A Lyroc vow was a vow Telmarines took very rarely. When the correct ancient words were spoken, they swore they would take revenge on their enemies or die trying. In this paticular instance it meant a life for a life. The Telmarines were going to kill one of the Pevensies.

"So now what?" Peter questioned hopelessly.

"That is what we were arguing about. The only way the Lyroc vow goes away is by King Jerez's death. That would start a war against Telmar."

"What do you think Mr. Tumnus?" Susan asked. Peter had not previously noticed the fawn in the shadows of the room.

"Well Your Majesty," Mr. Tumnus began, "your brother was only partly correct. A Lyroc vow would go away at King Jerez's death it's true. However, there may be a different way. The ancient laws behind the Lyroc vow states that if there was no death the vow is invalid. If we can prove that Prince Damien is truly alive King Jerez could not go against us. He would be forced to abdicate his throne by his own court."

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. That is where we will start for now. Send out some of our men to investigate into the prince's disappearance."

"Yes, but only the men we trust the most. We ought not to make a great ordeal out of this. The Telmarine we interrogated hinted that there may be a spy in our midst," Edmund added.

"Wonderful. This just keeps getting better and better," Peter whimpered.

"So who is going to tell Lucy?" Edmund asked. "I can. We were going to spar this evening."

"Oh, so you're the one," Peter realized. "Anyways at the first sign of trouble I am sending Lucy back to Spare Oom."

"What?!" Edmund cried. "Peter you cannot do that. We have always fought these struggles together. If it wasn't for Lucy none of us would be here right now."

"Edmund she is only a child," Peter responded sternly.

"Peter," Edmund pleaded. "This surely cannot be Aslan's will. We have not even asked Him for wisdom on this matter."

"I am the High King and you shall remember that, brother. I only want what is best for our sister. If something goes wrong Aslan will show up. He always does."

"So," Edmund replied coldly. "You will knowingly make a mistake and just wait for Aslan to clean it up." Edmund, more than anyone, understood that actions have consequences. He felt the sacrifice that Aslan's gave for his mistake all those years ago on the stone table. "Do you not know any better after all these years?"

Peter slammed his fists on the table. "You are out of line Edmund!"

Edmund stared at him. For a moment all was silent. Then, in barely a whisper Edmund said, "So are you." With that Ed marched out of his own chambers and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Peter's mind was drawn back to the present. <em>Oh Aslan. Please forgive me. I may have caused my sister's death by not turning to you. Please. Please. If she is still alive, look after her.<em>

"Not all is lost yet, Peter." Edmund declared. "If the Lyroc vow was fulfilled the King would throw a great celebration. As our spies have not reported that he has yet done so, Lucy may still be alive and well. We must pray to Aslan on our next course of action."

Peter looked between his brother and sister. "Yes. We must."

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to shouting. Her head was hurting so much. She remembered the tunnel. A man had attacked Susan. When Lucy had lunged at him with her dagger the man had held up the elder queen's limp body. He had a dagger of his own at Susan's neck. Lucy didn't know if her sister was alive or dead, but he threatened to slit her throat if Lucy didn't drink a vial filled with a green liquid. What choice did she have? It must have drugged her, but at least she was still alive... for now.<p>

"No way are we going to Jerez after what the Red Dwarves told us," someone was shouting. "We are not murderers."

"Perhaps not, but _we_ may be murdered if we do not carry out the deed," another argued back. "What do you propose we do?"

"Let us give her to Angus. He will know what to do."

"Angus? Why he is a slave trader. I suppose she looks strong enough for a good sale. If she knows what is good for her, she won't reveal her identity," the man paused thinking it over. "Very well. If Angus will cut us a share of the profit we will give the little queen to him. Should I wake her?"

"Nah. She will need all the sleep she can get. If she survives the Lyroc vow her life will be hard until the day she dies. Which, given the life span of slaves in Telmar, will be quite short." The voices faded away and Lucy was left alone with her thoughts.

_Oh Aslan. Please. Help me._


	3. A Chosen Future

**~Hey y'all! I just want to give a special thanks to FlightFeathers' review, which encouraged me to update sooner. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!~**

"Wake up your Majesty!" Lucy slowly flickered open her eyes. Standing above her was a man with piercing gray eyes. She recognized his voice as the one who suggested taking her to Angus. _Aslan. Help me not to feel hatred towards this man._

He raised her up by the binds of her wrists. Her knees wobbled, for her feet were still tied. "Now that's a good girl. I am going to unbind your feet now missy." Lucy braced herself. She was going to run. _I am not going down without a fight._

"Now don't get any ideas," he said sternly, reading her thoughts. "My friend Drake over there won't hesitate to hurt you." Lucy turned her head to the other side of the small room, where another man stood. He eyed Lucy coldly, then looked down at his wrist. A large jeweled dagger rested there. It was Lucy's. Anger boiled up inside the captured queen. _How dare he! How dare he hold my gift from Father Christmas._

"Please missy," the man continued, as he loosened the ropes around her ankles. "Try to understand. If I had known about the Lyroc vow Drake and I would never have listened to Jerez-"

"Shut it Dolphus!" His companion interjected. "Don't ye tell 'er nothin."

_Dolphus_ shrugged. Lucy went still at the mention of the Lyroc vow. She thought she had misheard the word last night. _And Jerez. Where have I heard that name before? _Her eyes widened at the realization_. King Jerez of Telmar! Why has he taken a Lyroc vow against me? I have no recollection of meeting the man._

"Now I am gonna lead you by this rope to the market. Come along willingly if you will, so your wrists won't be burned." His tone almost sounded concerned for her wellbeing. She looked up at him. His face shined with pity for Lucy. _What nonsense! If he was kind, he wouldn't have taken me in the first place._

Lucy raised her chin and looked him straight in the eyes. "To the glistening Eastern Sea I am Queen Lucy, the Valiant, of Narnia. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia," she raised herself even higher, her voice gaining power and authority. "If you believe taking me to Telmar and attempting to sell me as a slave will break my spirit, you are wrong. I am a warrior and a follower of the Great Lion. He knows the plans He has for me. Plans to prosper me and not to harm me, plans to give me hope and a future." Lucy paused. "I will never turn my back on Him. And indeed not sir! I will never follow along willingly. I will only follow Aslan, to the great northern sun and back, if that is what He requires of me." Silence followed the queen's passionate speech.

The man standing before Lucy stared back at her, curiosity and respect dancing in his gray eyes. He chuckled. "I have a daughter with a fiery spirit like yours. Her name is Lila." Dolphus seemed to drift off into a distant memory as his friend grabbed the rope from his hands.

"If ye do not wish to come 'long willingly, suit yourself lass," Drake sneered a toothless smile. "I will take ye to Angus as long as you're alive and well." He led the girl out of the petite shack and through the market.

Lucy, true to her word, did not follow along willingly. She thrashed about, kicking and shouting, and though it seems impossible, she did so in almost a reposed manner. She was every inch of Queen Lucy the Valiant, no matter where she was. The Telmarines who passed the small party, stopped and stared. They saw a fire gleaming in the girl's eyes and in her very soul. There was something different about her. The way she held herself perhaps...

* * *

><p>"Peter," Ed knocked on the High King's door. He heard a muffled sound on the other side. With one brisk movement, he swung the large oak door open. Peter was on his knees before his bed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.<p>

"Ed," he whispered. "I have failed. I have failed mum. I have failed Lucy. I have failed Aslan."

Edmund looked at his elder brother. He shared his pain, just as he always had. He knew what it felt like to mess up. He also knew the power of redemption and forgiveness. "Peter you have not failed anyone yet, except yourself." The high king looked at him as doubt clouded his eyes. Ed pressed on. "I hate to inform dear brother, but you are not Aslan. You may be a king, and a great one at that, but you are still human. Call out to Aslan for goodness sake! Confess everything before Him so that you may begin to heal."

A trace of a smile came to Peter's face. "When did you grow up little brother? It appears I have missed it." He stared at the younger king's face, where a thin beard had came in. He was seventeen years old, but was so mich wiser than his years permitted.

"Well Peter," Ed sighed, sitting next to him. "It appears that we have all missed out on our childhood." It was something none of the Pevensies tried to think about often. They were all so young when great responsibility was thruster into their frail hands. Peter was 15, Susan 13, Edmund 10, and Lucy was 8. Now the High King was 22, Susan was 20, Ed was 17, and Lucy... Lucy was 15.

"Ed, I only wanted Lucy to have a chance at a childhood of her own. Did you know she has already had potential suitors coming to me?" Edmund stared at his brother in alarm. He agreed that Lucy has grown up, but suitors! No. Definitely not yet.

Peter grinned at the look on his little brother's face. At least they agreed on something. "The age of marriage in Narnia is something I will never get used to. Why half our people believe I will die an old bachelor!" The two kings laughed a deep hearty laugh together. It had been too long since they had last done so.

Then Edmund's face grew serious once more. "Peter. The life we had back in Spare Oom, was not the plan Aslan had for us. We were destined for greater things, Lucy included." Edmund stood up. "Please think about that brother." With that, King Edmund the Just strolled out of Peter's chambers.

Peter leaned against the bed behind him, exhaustion setting in. Ever so slowly, the High King drifted to sleep...

"Peter." The High King shot to his feet, hand at the hilt of his sword. "Peter." He spun around, finding himself staring face to face with the Great Lion. His eyes. Oh those ocean blue, never ending eyes. They were terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. "Son of Adam, why do you doubt Me?" Aslan purred. "Why did you not give your sister Lucy up into my care? Am I not strong enough? Am I not good?"

"A-Aslan," Peter whispered, as he dropped his sword. "Oh Aslan." The High King then let out such a great cry that would not be heard again until the disappearance of the four Pevensies. His whole body shook with pain and regret and condemnation. Then the Great Lion, Son of the Emperor over the Sea, licked Peter on the nose. His tongue was warm and soft. The High King stopped sobbing.

"I do not come to condemn you, Son of Adam. I came to give you peace." Aslan looked at him with great love in His eyes.

"Aslan. Forgive me." Peter pleaded.

"You are forgiven My son. However, we must speak of our next step. For your actions have consequences." Peter nodded, gravely. "Prince Damien of Telmar is in fact alive. However, you must not search for him."

"But Aslan-"

"Peter. You must trust Me." The High King shifted from foot to foot.

"Aslan. You want me to do nothing?" Peter asked quizzically.

The Great Lion looked at him. "Yes, dear one."

Peter's eyes flickered open. He was alone in his chambers. The High King sighed as he rose to his feet. Doing nothing might just kill him.

* * *

><p>"Fifty! Who will give me fifty for this strapping lad?!" the man called Angus shouted. Lucy shut her eyes. <em>Slavery.<em> She hated that word with passion. Her wrists were losing feeling being chained to a wall. Two more prisoners and she would be sold to the highest bidder. She shivered when she opened her eyes. Men were already looking at her as a prize to be won. And... She had a feeling they didn't want her as a kitchen maid.

"Are you alright Miss?" Lucy turned to the captive next to her. He had tan skin and soft brown eyes. He looked to be Edmund's age.

Lucy smiled at him, the best she could. "As well as to be expected." He nodded, determining if she was telling the truth or not. "What is your name?" she asked the muscular lad.

"Tristan Miss. And you?"

"L-Lila," Lucy smiled again. She thought of the Lyroc vow. She mustn't reveal her identity.

"Is this your first time at a slave auction Lila?"

"That easy to tell?"

Tristan didn't answer the girl. Yes. It is that easy to tell. Her face still had a glow to her. It shined with hope and strength. It pained him to know all of that will soon be taken away from this beauty.

"This is my third auction," he said somberly. Most people don't make it to a third auction. They are either killed by the marketers or sent to their farm to do hard labor. They kept holding out on Tristan though. He was strong and appeared to be so. The soon-to-be masters feared the threat he would bring too much. And rightly so. He smiled inwardly. The first chance he got, he was making a run for it. But, the girl next to him... something was different about her.

Tristan had the urge to keep her safe. To shelter her form everything that was to come her way, and yet even if he could, he had a feeling she wouldn't allow it. She looked quite strong in her own special way. She was one of those who would fight her own battles.

"Now, up you go lad!" Angus stood in front of him, unlocking his shackles. "Don't try anything stupid, or I will gut you." Lucy smiled at him encouragingly. Time to face the block.

"Fifty!" "Fifty-five!" "Seventy!" Men called out bids, for Lucy's new friend. He seemed capable of taking care of himself. Tristan ended up being sold for Ninety-five. It was Lucy's turn. As much as she wanted to scream and fight and cry, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She marched up onto that block with poise and stared into the very souls of all the men who were bidding on her future. _No. They don't control my future. Only Aslan does. And I trust Him._

For a moment everyone was so surprised by this girl's spirit that they forgot to start bidding. Silence rang through the marketplace. Then, the numbers flew out. Seventy. Eighty. Hundred. Hundred and Twenty. "Two hundred!" This voice rang high above the rest. Lucy widened her eyes. It was Dolphus. He was auctioning for her! Yes. _Oh Aslan, please let it be him._

"Two hundred?! What a low price for this beauty," Angus crowed. Though Lucy knew he was shocked that she would bring such a price. He looked at her in amazement.

"I'll give you two hundred and twenty!" The crowd gasped. Another man stepped forward. He had hard looking eyes. Something about him reminded Lucy of the White Witch. She looked back at Dolphus, pleading him to bid again.

He dug through his purse and counted more coins. "Two hundred and forty! Let that be the end of it," Dolphus spat. But Lucy had been present in court enough to know when a man was bluffing. That money was all Dolphus had. When she looked back at the other man, her heart sunk. He smiled victorious.

"Two hundred and sixty for the little lady! Let _that_ be the end of it." Dolphus looked to the young queen. _What have I done? I have crushed a spirit so pure. This is not who I am._ The girl nodded at him, gratitude in her eyes. But in those eyes he also read fear. Deep, strong, fear.

**Jeremiah 29:11 For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.**


	4. Granted Strength

~** Hey y'all! So sorry I updated late. I have a really busy schedule since school is back on... I know, no excuses are acceptable. Anyways thank you for the reviews! I hope you will let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.~**

Lucy stifled a groan as she stumbled forward. *_Aslan, please save me_.* She was being led by a rope, behind the horse her new master, Zephrus, sat upon. If this was how he treated his slaves Lucy didn't know how long she would survive. Her mind drifted to Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Were they alright? Did Susan survive the attack? _Oh I wish I knew what was happening_.

They went on for what seemed like miles. Lucy did her best to remember her surroundings, in case she had an opportunity to escape. She hoped she would before night fell. She didn't trust the lecherous grin that wicked man gave her every so often. It made her want to run to Peter and Edmund for protection. Was it only a few days ago that she argued with Peter to allow her to grow up? She had thought so very harshly of him and Susan. It wasn't their fault... When they were her age they had been forced into the role of a parent. It wasn't fair for Lucy to expect them to become as understanding as mum and dad at such a young age. When she returned to Cair Paravel she prayed they could make amends. _If I ever return to Cair Paravel..._

As they continued to go even further, the villages began to become even larger. That meant they were heading closer to the capital of Telmar, where King Jerez was. Lucy shuddered.

Finally, after a full day of traveling, they arrived at Zephrus's home. It was breathtakingly beautiful. There were many white marble pillars leading to the entrance, and a large wooden double door, pointed at the top. A pond weaved its way around the cobblestone walkway to the main corridor and Magnolia trees danced back and forth in the wind. _Who is the man who can afford this?_

Lucy didn't have time to reflect upon the beauty of this for long, before she was dragged through a side door for the servants. People scurried to and fro, not saying a word as they passed by. When Zephrus snapped his fingers and summoned a servant before him, she cowered in fear. "Take this girl to Cedric, to be put to work." With that Zephrus strolled away. The girl smiled at Lucy warmly. "Hello, my name is Chrystine. You better follow me." At they strolled through the beautiful mansion, Lucy could not help but look at the stunning girl before her. She appeared to be Susan's age, with long dark hair, that had a gentle curl to it. Freckles dotted her tan face below her brown eyes, that shined with wisdom yet pain. Maybe she could learn something from Chrystine. "Who is Zephrus? He must be a powerful man in order to afford such a lovely home."

Chrystine seems to wince, as she walked faster. "He is King Jerez's second hand man and a powerful general."

Lucy felt as though she had been punched in the stomach._ How can I remain anonymous if I am so close to Jerez?_ Lucy lowered her voice. "Is there any possible way to get out of here? I must escape as soon as-"

Chrystine sent her a piercing glare as she stopped walking. For a moment she just stared at Lucy. Then ever so quietly she whispered, "Never mention leaving around me again, do you hear me?! There are guards everywhere surrounding the perimeter of Zephrus' land. The last man who tried to leave was my friend," she choked, tears threatening. The look she sent Lucy sent chills up her spine. "They tortured and killed him."

For a moment they said nothing; Lucy in shock. _I may never see my family again._ Chrystine began to walk briskly again, and Lucy struggled to keep up. "I won't waste my time taking you to Cedric. He will just put you to work fetching water from a well. I will retrieve the buckets for you, but then you are on your own."

Chrystine brought Lucy to the kitchen where the buckets were kept. "Follow the path down to the well and you will be fine. The guards won't bother you as long as you stay on the path." She looked at Lucy and her eyes softened. "Please, I only want the best for you. You must trust me." Lucy nodded and set off down the path.

True to Chrystine's word, none of the guards bothered her. Though, Lucy did see them standing in the distance. _How am I going to get away from here?_ She knew she could not leave today. Her feet ached from walking miles, and her wrists were burned from the rope she was led on. But soon she would get away. One day the soldiers' guard would be down and she would run or die trying. She looked up at the sky and gathered she had three hours left before the sun was hidden from view. She would work diligently until then, and play the part of the loyal slave.

Time and time again the Narnian queen carried heavy buckets of water back and forth. Her bones cried out for her to stop, but if she did she knew she would be punished. So Lucy held her head high and refused to weep from despair. Then, after she had been working for over two hours, a little boy ran up to her while she was by the well. He had flaming red hair and a freckled face. _He must have Narnian blood in him._

"Excuse me Miss," he said panting. "I have a note for you." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a neatly folded parchment. Lucy stared at him a moment before taking it. _Who would be sending a note to me?_

_Your Majesty,_

_I pray this note reaches you soon. I gave it to this boy for he was out in the nearby market attending to Zephrus. I apologize for what I have done for you. Please let me know how I can help make things right._

_Dolphus_

Lucy looked down at the young lad before her. _Praise Aslan._ "Will you be able to give a message to the man who gave this to you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes miss. I am allowed to return to the market tonight to attend to Zephrus's son, Greco, who is going out. The man told me to meet him then."

Lucy smiled at him. The child could not be more than eight years old. "Please tell him to go to the High King in Narnia and fill him in on all he knows." The boys eyes widened as he scurried off to do her bidding.

_Thank you Aslan. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"So your saying that Prince Damien is alive?" Susan asked the man, standing before their thrones.<p>

"Yes, your Majesties," the courier affirmed. "Our spies in Telmar report that King Jerez sent him away and he hasn't been heard from since."

"Thank you Lance," Peter sighed. "You are dismissed." As soon as the doors shut behind Lance in the throne room, Susan leapt up in joy.

"Oh what grand news!" she squealed. "Now we can find Prince Damien and save Lucy." She twirled and sat back down on her throne.

_How do I break her heart Aslan?_ Peter looked to Susan and then Edmund, who also seemed pleased and relieved. He closed his eyes. _I shall have to tell them eventually, so it is best to get it over with._ "We will not be going after Prince Damien."

"WHAT?!" Susan and Edmund exclaimed. Peter opened his eyes. His two siblings were staring at them with pure shock on their faces. Quickly he told them of his visit with Aslan.

"So Aslan wants us to do nothing?" Edmund asked. _*How can that be?*_ When Peter nodded in the affirmative, he sighed. "Then we must trust Him. He will take care of Lucy." Peter smiled at him in obvious relief. They would not fight over this.

" So," Susan spat. Her brothers turned to look at her. "We are to leave Lucy to die. That is not right Peter!" she shouted.

Peter rose from his throne, his eyes flashing fire. "Do you honestly believe this is what I wanted Susan?! Do you? I would love nothing more then to march on Telmar but that is not want Aslan has commanded us to do!" Peter paused and his voice softened. He looked at his sister with regret. "Su, don't make the same mistake I made. Trust Aslan. He knows what He is doing."

Susan sat there for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, she bolted. Yes, Queen Susan the Gentle ran out of the throne room, pass the gardens, and right into the stables where she collapsed in a heap. "May I help you Your Majesty?" a stable boy asked.

"Yes," she snapped. "Have someone bring me my bow and horn." The boy ran away.

Susan composed herself enough to rise and saddle her horse, Thorim, before a servant came to her with her requested items. _*If Aslan won't, then I shall find Prince Damien and save Lucy myself.*_

She mounted Thorim and galloped into the wood. First, she would head to the Green Falls and search for clues on the location of Prince Damien. When she found him she would march straight into the castle in Telmar and demand the release of Lucy. Afterall why wouldn't-

Thorim bucked and Susan was thrown onto the leaf covered ground. Her mount turned, and trotted back to Cair Paravel. Susan rose, her head spinning._ *What happened? Thorim never did that before.*_ Then, she felt it. The world became still and silent, as if holding its breath. She turned to see Him standing there. The Great Lion.

"Aslan," Susan whispered as she blushed furiously. She suddenly felt like a little girl who had been caught stealing a pastry, rather than a regal Queen. "You look... smaller," she faltered.

The Lion looked at her sadly. "Yes, dear one. Though I Am the same size I have always been. Your perception of Me has changed. You have grown away instead of growing closer," His voice rumbled deep within His chest, and Susan felt like she had been slapped.

"Aslan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, My child."

"What did you tell Peter about Prince Damien? Does he have a right to order me not go after him? And what about Lucy? Is she okay? Is she safe or hurt?"

"Child," He purred. "I am telling you your story. No one is told any story but their own." The Lion looked at her dangerously. And Susan felt a great dread and fear, for she knew He was not a tame Lion. "Why do you disobey Me, dear one? Have I not commanded you not to go after Prince Damien? And yet here you are. Now tell Me... WHY?"

Susan stood before Him speechless. "I-It's m-my f-f-fault," she stuttered. Then she let the tears fall and she sobbed, "I was to protect her, but instead she was captured under my nose! How am I ever to forgive myself Aslan?! How?"

The Lion approached her, His soft paws making no noise as He walked.

"You are weak My love, but I Am strong. Whoever believes in Me will not be disappointed. Let Me be in control."

Susan looked into His eyes again afraid, but she only saw mercy and kindness now. "Yes Aslan. Forgive me. I can do nothing in my own strength. Shall I return to Cair Paravel now?"

"Yes, you shall. But remember, dear one, there is a traitor near."

Susan nodded began to walk back. When she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't help but notice that the Great Lion appeared larger than before. She smiled inwardly. _Thank you Aslan._

* * *

><p>"The barbaric land of Narnia, shall be ours milord." Lucy froze. She was right outside of Zephrus's study, polishing a silver chess set. She listened closer. "Yes, we will attack in one week's time. When we spread word that the barbarian queen has been killed, the Narnians will march on Telmar. Their armies will be here, but ours will be there, ready to take the castle."<p>

Lucy's head spun around and around. If Peter thought she was dead he would come to Telmar as they had said. Cair Paravel will be overtaken! *_I must get out of here tonight!*_

"Please sir! Don't hurt me! Please!" Shouts ringed in Lucy's ears as she ran outside to find the one voicing the protests. It was the boy. The boy who was to take her message to Dolphus.

Zephrus's son, Greco, stood above the lad who was on the ground. Rage gleamed in his eyes. "Who was the man you were speaking to boy?"

"I told you s-sir," the lad gasped, "he was just a merchant who wanted me to buy some fabric."

"You lie!" Greco spat. "Why would a merchant be asking a slave boy to buy fabric?! Cedric. Bring me my whip! I shall beat the truth out of him."

Before Lucy could stop herself, she was running to the aid of the boy. "No don't!" She threw herself between the two.

Greco seemed so taken aback that someone defied him, that his mouth just hung aghast for a moment. The world began to grow still. Lucy looked at the boy on the ground behind her. She motioned for him to go and he consented, scurrying away as fast as he could.

When she turned back to Greco a sly smile had appeared over his face. "I won't let you hurt him," Lucy declared, sounding more confident than she felt.

Greco made a _tsk tsk_ sound, shaking his head as if offended by the thought of it. "No my dear," he said soothingly. "I would never dream of hurting such an innocent child. I am rather quite fond of him if I do say so myself."

Lucy took a step back, not liking the tone of his voice. He smiled a wolfish smile. "That is, I won't hurt him as long as you do something for me." He looked her up and down, and his meaning slammed into her. She stumbled forward, and before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped him across the cheek.

Greco's eyes narrowed dangerously. He grabbed and twisted Lucy's wrist and threw her to the ground. "That was quite foolish wench. Cedric, my whip!" The slave brought forward the hideous weapon.

Lucy stared at the wicked man as Cedric grabbed her and shackled her to a post. _*Aslan. Give me strength.*_

Lucy felt the sting of the whip slice through the back her dress. _*I will not cry out. I will not give him the satisfaction.*_ Greco let the whip fly again. Lucy bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Time and time again Greco lashed out at her. His power grew with every lash, out of frustration that she would not cry out. Finally, after more than fifteen times, he dropped the whip and marched inside, slamming the door behind him.

Lucy slumped against the post. Tiny black dots began to fill her vision. She smiled quietly to herself._ *When Peter finds out, Greco better flee for his life.*_ Then all went black.

**Romans 10:11 For the Scripture says, "WHOEVER BELIEVES IN ME WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED."**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey y'all! I know I was late updating again, but in my defense this is the longest chapter yet. I have absolutely loved all the reviews I have gotten so please let me know what you think! Enjoy :) ~**

The young man quickly scurried through the woods, his head down. _*Where do I go from here? I can never go back.*_ Though even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. One day he would return to take revenge. The shadows of the night covered up his malicious smile.

_*Snap.*_ He froze. All became still, as the stranger silently reached over his shoulder for an arrow. Without thinking he loaded, turned, and fired.

* * *

><p>Lucy winced as the plate smashed on the tile ground. Cedric looked at her, fire gleaming in his eyes. Quickly, the Queen bent down to sweep up the fragments of broken glass. <em>*When I get back to Cair Paravel, I will have Peter give the kitchen maids a raise.*<em>

It had been several days since she had saved the boy, Markus, from Lord Greco. Her new friend, Chrystine, had been kind enough to trade her kitchen chores for Lucy's manual labor. She was in no shape to carry gargantuan buckets of water to and fro. So here she was, Queen Lucy the Valiant, washing the dishes of her enemy. _*My enemy... Since when do I have enemies?*_ Lucy shook her head in frustration. The last enemy she had was the White Witch, a terribly wicked and powerful opponent. Yet Zephrus was just a man. A crude, awful, man but, an ordinary man all the same. Lucy clenched her fists as anger and hatred began to seep into her heart. _*If I ever get a hold of Zephrus or King Jerez I swear I'll-"*_

"You there. Kitchen girl!" Lucy turned and sighed at Cedric, whom she had told a million times that her name was Lila. Granted, it wasn't, but he was still a slave just like her. It's the principle of the matter. "Go change to serve the meal to Zephrus, as well as his guest. For some reason Lord Greco insists that it should be you." With that, Cedric stormed off to make another poor unfortunate soul miserable.

Lucy stood there a moment, thinking of what this meant. _*Do they know who I am? Should I try to run?*_ Panic began to set in and the sound of her heart beating seemed to echo all around her. _*No, calm down.*_ She inhaled slowly as she began to stroll back to the slaves' sleeping quarters. _*The only way for them to know who I am is if Dolphus told them. But, he offered to help so why would he? The odds are Lord Greco only wants me there as another pretty face, or to gloat at my current weak disposition. Well either way I shall spoil his plans.*_ Lucy had never thought of herself as beautiful. That was Susan. Still, she understood that it wasn't her wits that had been attracting the atrocious men around her. Therefore, she would leave on the hideous rag she had been washing dishes in. She even made a point to frizz up her hair more. _*No chance he will find me attractive now.*_

Lucy marched to the dining hall, carrying a pitcher of wine that she picked up from the kitchen along the way. Another slave held the door open for her as she entered. He cast his head down so she couldn't see his face. The Queen didn't have time to ponder this as she took in her surroundings. On one end of the table was Zephrus, scowling as usual. Next to him was Lord Greco. When he saw Lucy enter and took in her appearance he sneered wickedly. Lucy faltered, _*So much for warding him off.*_ Anyways, she would hold her head high and proud, just as Edmund had taught her. She would not give Greco the satisfaction of knowing he had irked her. Lucy bent low to pour the wine into Zephrus's goblet as she observed the guest on the other end of the table. He had a tan face with dark chocolate eyes that had a hard glint them. Something about the man looked quite familiar...

"Zephrus," the man was saying, an arrogant tone to his voice. "Does it matter at this point anymore whether the Barbarian queen is dead? All that matters is the Narnians think she is dead." Lucy felt queasy as she refilled the man's goblet. "'Tis true that I'd rather squeeze every breath from her body myself, though. Our spies even report that she is somewhat of a beauty. If it is true I could have some fun with her before killing her." Fighting hard to control her anger, and her stomach, Lucy stepped back to the wall and waited for orders.

_*When did my life become like this? Who is this man who thinks he can take me for all that I am?*_ Her head began to spin as the wounds on her back made contact with the wall. It was a miracle she was standing, considering how weak she felt.

"More wine for His Majesty, girl," Zephrus snapped. _*Did he just say 'His Majesty?'*_ Lucy battled against the shaking that was going to overtake her as she bent to fill the goblet once more.

"When the Kings and Queens of Narnia are killed," Greco started, "Who will take their place King Jerez?"

**Crash!** Lucy shot up in horror of what she had just done. "You stupid wench!" Zephrus shouted. "Cedric, the whip if you will!" The Queen of Narnia had just dropped the pitcher of red wine onto her worst nightmare. _*King Jerez of Telmar.*_

Cedric came running in, the whip in his hand. Lucy turned to Jerez, who had risen in disgust of the red stain on his lap. When he looked at Lucy, he smiled maliciously. "General Zephrus, my good fellow, you really must discipline your slaves more," he purred. "If they do not learn to respect and fear you, then they will get out of hand."

Zephrus nodded eagerly, appearing relieved that the King wasn't furious with him. "Yes Sire. You are quite right." Zephrus stepped towards Cedric to grab the whip. "I shall teach this wench a lesson once and for all."

But King Jerez stopped him with a wave of his hand. "No general. Allow me. We shall make an example out of this girl." He turned to take the whip from Cedric.

Lucy took a step back as tears came to her eyes. _*So this is how I am to die.*_ She knew she would not survive the beating from Jerez, even if Greco had never touched her. She was too weak. _*Oh Aslan. What a fool I have been. Please tell Peter I am so sorry. I could never do anything on my own. I am only a child really. You mustn't let him blame himself, for it wasn't his fault.*_ She fell to her knees before Jerez. _*And Susan. Aslan, let her know I forgive her of everything and that I am so very proud of her. Tell her to marry a dashing and loving suitor. I know she has had her eyes on the courier, Lance, for a while.*_

Greco looked to the girl, to King Jerez, and then to his father. He didn't feel right about what was about to take place, but what could he do? In fact, didn't he do the exact same thing to her a few days earlier? And after all it was his fault she was the one serving tonight... He was a louse.

Lucy made another silent petition. _*Edmund. Oh Edmund. Aslan be with him as he grows into the man you have called him to be. He is my best friend.*_ Lucy looked up at Jerez, who was standing above her. Somewhere, deep within her soul, she found the strength and courage to rise. They stood level, only a mere inches apart. Lucy spoke, with authority and power. "Listen well, King Jerez of Telmar," she spat as the man narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "You will never defeat the Narnians. Never! For to defeat the Narnians you will not only have to defeat High King Peter the Magnificent, but also Queen Susan the Gentle."

"You believe I fear children girl?" Jerez asked amused.

Lucy shook her head viciously. "There are two more *children* you need to worry about. King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant! And if you, King Jerez of Telmar, do not fear these four *children* then you are the fool! For they are children it is true. Children of Aslan, the Son of the Emperor over the Sea, the Great Lion, King of Narnia!"

King Jerez fell back, if only a little, at the mention of the Lion. Or perhaps it was the ferocity of the girl before him. Either way he recovered quickly. "Tis a shame you doubt our quick victory over the barbarians," he shrugged. "No matter. You shall not live to see the error of your ways." Jerez raised the weapon.

_*Aslan... Take me to Your country.*_

The whip flew down.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking, Your Majesty?" Lance asked Susan. She turned to him, smiling sadly. His emerald eyes shined with concern for her wellbeing.<p>

"Oh, I suppose I was just thinking of Lucy. What she is doing right now." Her smile faltered. "That is if she is still alive."

Lance reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Take courage my Queen! For your younger sister has always had a certain spunk if you don't mind me saying so."

Susan shook her head, the smile returning easily now. "Spunk? Why that is an understatement! Lucy is so much more than spunky."

Lance laughed. "Perhaps your right. Would you mind telling me a little more about her, for I never knew her so well myself? Was- I mean, _is_ she similar to you?"

Memories started to fill Susan's mind. "In very few ways I'm afraid," she sighed. "Lucy is so much braver than I have ever been. When she was a mere child she came through Narnia all on her own. She was the one who convinced Peter to let us all stay here, when he was going to send us back to Eng-, Spare Oom," Susan finished quickly.

"Well," Lance winked. "Then I am afraid that I am forever in her debt."

"Oh? Pray tell why is that?"

"Well if it wasn't for her keeping you in Narnia, I would never have had the honor of making your acquaintance, my Queen." Susan blushed furiously.

"Please Lance," she whispered, looking down. "I have told you to call me Susan." She looked back up at him, and was startled to find he was only mere inches away.

"Very well. Instead of becoming my queen, you shall be _my_ Susan." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ahem?" Susan and Lance spun around to find Edmund shifting nervously from foot to foot._ *No. He isn't nervous. He's put-out!*_ Susan turned ashen. _*I'm going to kill him.*_

"Yes Your Majesty?" Lance asked smoothly.

Ed glared at the courier, his eyes flashing fire.

"Some man is here claiming to have news on Lucy," he replied dangerously. Susan jumped up. "So if you _two_ wouldn't mind making your way to the Great Hall, I would be much obliged," he continued sarcastically.

Edmund strolled away, restraining himself from punching Lance in the face. This better be good, he thought. He found Peter where he had left him, pacing back and forth in the Great Hall. Edmund collapsed into his throne, rather undignified. "Peter do stop that pacing, or you will wear a path on the marble." Peter didn't stop. "Oh, and Peter? How well do you know Lance, the courier?"

"Not too well," Peter huffed. "He seems like a nice enough chap I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Ed hesitated. "He seems to be getting rather friendly with Susan."

Peter slowed down, but continued to pace. "How friendly?"

Edmund sighed, frustrated. "Too friendly."

Peter stopped walking, and turned to Ed. "Really?! I suppose I have noticed the two of them together, but I just assumed she had errands for him to run."

"Errands?!" Edmund cackled loudly. "I don't think it was errands he had in mind when I caught him kissing our sister!"

"WHAT?!" Peter felt like he was about to explode. "I could strangle the man with my bare hands!"

Just then the door to the Hall opened and in walked Susan followed by Lance. "Who is this man, who knows about Lucy?" Susan asked, sitting gracefully in her throne. Peter didn't answer though. He was watching Lance who seemed to be weighing if he should sit in Lucy's empty throne or not. He then decided, wisely, against the thought and stood in the back, hidden under the shadows.

The door opened once more and in walked Mr. Tumnus and a man shifting nervously. Flying next to the two was the talking raven, Sallowpad. "Your Majesties," the bird squawked. "May I introduce Dolphus of Telmar."

The middle-aged man ambled forward uncertain. He swooped off his hat from his head and bowed low. "I-Uh-Good evening, Your lordships- That is Your Majesties."

Susan smiled at him, encouragingly. "You need not be nervous, good sir. If you have valuable news on our little sister than you shall not only be protected from your fellow Telmarines, but also greatly rewarded."

Dolphus nodded, but wouldn't make eye contact with Susan. Now that is quite unsettling, Ed thought. Susan normally has quite a calming and soothing effect on people. This poor man looks scared out of his wits by her.

"Your Majesties," he started. "I have heard from a _very_ reliable source, what I am about to tell you on your dear sister." The four Pevensies sat on their edge of their seats as he told the story. "Two lousy men kidnapped the young queen, by the order of King Jerez of Telmar. However, they did not know of the Lyroc vow at first. When they learned what the King planned to do to the girl, they were horrified for they did not want to be murderers."

Susan winced at the mention of murder. "So what did they do?" She couldn't help but feel as though she had met this man before. But that was impossible. Surely she would have recognized him.

Dolphus smiled. "Well she gave me quite a piece of her mind." The words slipped out before he realized his mistake. The four royal's stared at him for a moment in horror. The High King rose.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger and fury.

"Peter!" Susan shouted, as she jumped from her throne. "I knew I recognized his voice. He was in the tunnel and he was the one who attacked me!"

Edmund was delivering a jaw shattering punch to Dolphus's face before anyone knew what was happening. The Telmarine stumbled backwards, raising his left hand to his cheek. Edmund kicked him in the gut, sending Dolphus to the ground. "You took Lucy! Where is she?! What have you done?!" Peter ran forward and dragged Edmund back.

"Enough Ed!" he shouted angrily. Edmund struggled against the High King for a moment and then relaxed and sunk onto his throne, silently weeping in despair. "Now," Peter continued, straightening his vest. "Answer his questions before I have you thrown into the dungeons."

Dolphus pushed himself up from the ground unsteadily. "Yes, Your Majesty. As I was saying she gave me quite a piece of her mind, saying things like, 'To the glistening eastern sea I am Queen Lucy the Valiant.' She said nothing would break her spirit for she was a follower of that Aslan fellow. "

Peter looked down at the man, pride swelling in his chest. He was so very proud of the young woman she had become._ *Did I just think of her as a woman? Oh Aslan help me.*_ Dolphus continued with the story, of how he took her to the slave market and how he had eventually offered to help her.

"So what your saying is," Edmund pondered, "Lucy is at this General Zephrus's house this very moment working as a slave?!" The thought hurt him so much. He couldn't imagine Lucy doing hard manual labor. Not that she wasn't strong enough or capable, but only that she had been brought so low.

"Yes Your Majesty, but there is one more thing that you should know. It's about King Jerez and the Telmarines. When-"

"Excuse me Your Majesties?" Lance interrupted, stepping out of the shadows. Susan smiled inwardly as she noticed Dolphus growing pale at the sight of _her_ Lance. He was rather intimidating. Peter, however, just looked annoyed.

"Yes, Lance what is it?"

The courier looked thoughtful. "Shouldn't someone set out at once for the young queen?" he asked. "Unless I am mistaken, slaves are treated quite harshly in Telmar and are often killed. Isn't that right man?"

Dolphus swallowed. "Yes sir," he affirmed. "That was what I was getting ready to tell the king."

"Oh Peter," Susan choked. "Lance is right. We must go immediately. I shall have someone fetch my bow." The queen rose, but Peter stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"No Susan. You shall stay here, while Ed and I go." Before she could protest, he quickly continued. "One of us needs to be here at all times, to govern the people."

Tears streamed down Susan's pale cheeks. It broke his heart to leave her. _*Was this how Lucy felt when I tried to send her away?*_

"We will bring back Lucy, Susan." Edmund approached his elder sister and held her tight in a hug. "I promise."

Peter tried hard not to cry. He turned to Lance and whispered something in his ear, inaudible to the others. Then he strolled past Dolphus and out of the Great Hall, Edmund tailing behind him. Soon in was only Susan, Lance, Mr. Tumnus, Sallowpad, and Dolohus in the room.

Lance approached Dolphus, smiling wickedly. "Now," he cackled. "What to do with you?"

Dolphus looked up at the man, trying hard not to show fear. Where the queen saw a kind and good heart, Dolphus only saw evil in Lance. Pure evil.

* * *

><p>Lucy shut her eyes as the whip flashed towards her. She waited to feel the sting, but only heard the sound of glass breaking. She opened her eyes, to see Tristan, the boy from the slave market wrestling with Zephrus. King Jerez lay on the floor his eyes shut. Lord Greco was nowhere in sight.<p>

"A little help!" Tristan shouted, as Zephrus punched him in the throat. Lucy rushed to the table, and grabbed one of the meat knives. _*Time to see if practice paid off.*_ She flung the knife forward and Zephrus stumbled back off of Tristan, screaming. The knife had only hit where she had aimed. The wrist.

Tristan grabbed her arm and dragged Lucy out of the dining hall. "Where are we going?" she asked, very confused. _*How did he find me? What is he doing? Is King Jerez still alive?*_

She didn't have time to ponder these questions as he yanked her into the slaves' quarters and slammed the door behind them. He looked at her with a wild a dangerous look, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. With their ears pressed up against the door, they listened until they heard the soldiers run pass them.

"Lila what's going on?" Tristan and Lucy turned to see Chrystine and Markus.

Before Tristan could say anything Lucy rushed to her two friends. "We are escaping. Please Chrystine come with us. There is no life for you here." Lucy could see the battle raging behind Chrystine's eyes. "If not for yourself, do it for Markus." Lucy had previously learned that Chrystine had taken Markus into her care, after his father had been killed.

Chrystine sighed. "Very well. For Markus." Though Tristan did not seem happy about the two additions to their party, he silently helped both of them climb out of the back window.

They ran for what seemed like miles, before they heard Zeprus's soldiers chasing them. Arrows were shot, and the four runaways dodged them as best as they could, but it was not long before Lucy felt the sting of an arrow slice through her shoulder. Only by the grace of Aslan did she manage to continue running, after Tristan yanked the arrow out. Finally, they lost the soldiers by diving into a small cave hidden behind shrubbery.

"So what is the plan?" Chrystine asked, as she wrapped Markus up in the shawl she had been wearing. The boy was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Head towards Narnia," Lucy mumbled. Her head was spinning from fatigue and pain. The arrow wound on her back needed to be bandaged, as well as the whip scars.

"Why Narnia?" Chrystine was asking, but Lucy didn't hear her. She fell to the stone ground. To die seemed like such a nice gift. She had been through so much over the past few weeks. Heartbreak, abduction, slavery, beatings, discoveries, and more things that she couldn't even recall at the moment. How many times had she recently blacked out? Lucy didn't like feeling weak, but there was nothing to do now. She slowly began to shut her eyes. There was some sweet voice calling her into a light at the end of a tunnel. That seems like such a lovely place. Lucy let herself slip a little more.

There were several voices that kept pulling her away from the light. Somewhere she heard a child crying. A woman shouting. And a boy whispering the same thing over and over. "Queen Lucy, do not fall asleep. We need you. Your family needs you. Aslan needs you. I need you. I am in desperate need of your help. Please. My real name is Prince Damien."

~** Dang! Who saw that one coming? Anyways please let me know what your theories are about the story, who your favorite characters are, and what you wish would happen next. Who knows, I might put it in the next chapter. I shall update soon-ish!~**

**1 Peter 3:14 But even if you should suffer for the sake of righteousness you are blessed. AND DO NOT FEAR THERE INTIMIDATION, AND DO NOT BE TROUBLED**


	6. Confessions

**~Hey y'all! I finally made it around to uploading this chapter :) It is pretty intense, so just giving you warning. I love the reviews I keep receiving! They are the only thing pushing me to continue when I have writer's block, so please continue to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!~**

Black. All she saw was black. Lucy could not find the strength inside to open her pale blue eyes. However, she was alert. A crackle of the fire. The steady breathing of two people sleeping. The birds whispering to each other in the night. These sounds were Lucy's only company as she laid on the ground of the cave in agony. Somewhere in the back of her mind a thought appeared._ *Tristan is Prince Damien. How is that possible? How did he find me?*_

There was a sound of approaching footsteps. Lucy tried hard to spring up, fearing it was Zephrus's soldiers, but all her strength had deserted her. So she continued to lay there still and quiet, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Prince Damien looked at the unconscious girl before him. She still had that same glow he saw at the slave market. She was still beautiful.<p>

He sat down with a sigh, before the Queen. Queen, he thought. This girl must be at least two years younger than I and yet she is already a queen. I suppose I should tell her my story soon. Maybe I could practice on her now while she can't really hear me.

Damien looked over to Chrystine and Markus, insuring that they were still soundly asleep.

"Well, Your Majesty," he whispered. "I know you probably have an abundance of questions, so I shall dictate my story for you.

* * *

><p>The young man quickly scurried through the woods, his head down. <em>*Where do I go from here? I can never go back?<em>* Though even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true. One day he would return to take revenge. The shadows of the night covered up his malicious smile.

_**Snap.**_ He froze. All became still, as the stranger silently reached over his shoulder for an arrow. Without thinking he loaded, turned, and fired.

A breath of wind, overtook the arrow and it fell softly to the ground. There before the stranger was a great, large, lion. The largest he had ever seen before. His hand twitched as he tried to find the will power to reach for another arrow, but as he stared into the eyes of this magnificent lion, he knew he would never be able to. "Aslan." The word felt strange and foreign on his lips. He wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" The Lion asked.

"Tristan," he replied sharply. As the Lion looked at him, however, it was obvious He knew he was lying. "Prince Damien of Telmar," he grunted after seeing those knowing eyes.

"Prince Damien of Telmar!" the Lion roared. "How does it happen that you are so far from home?"

Damien didn't like playing games. He had grown up in a palace, taught by the region's best tutors. In his studies he had learned of this Narnian creature and was always a little doubtful of the idea of a talking lion with great power. "I thought you were supposed to know everything," he snapped.

Aslan looked at Damien dangerously, and it was then that the prince learned that this creature was not a tame lion. " 'Tis true, Prince Damien of Telmar," he purred. "I know you grew up in the palace of Telmar. I know as a young child you were full of love and joy. I know your father adored you and he was a good man." Damien winced at the mention of his father.

Aslan nodded His magnificent mane knowingly. "And I know of Amira."

"Don't You dare say her name," Damien snarled through clenched teeth. His whole body shook with pain and anger.

When he looked into Aslan's eyes, however, Damien saw two giant pools of tears forming. It was as though... it was as though this creature felt as much pain at Amira's loss as he did. But that couldn't be possible. Damien felt more pain than anyone could after Amira died. It was his fault.

"Son of Adam, you must come to terms with your grief. When you are ready I will be there." Damien nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"For now I have a task for you."

"Oh?" Damien asked, raising his eyebrows. "And what task may that be?"

"The young girl you met at the slave market is really Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

Damien stumbled backwards. "Lila?! No it can't be Queen Lucy." It was impossible! He had been mere inches away from the girl who was supposed to be murdered for his apparent death. He wanted nothing to do with that mess, yet he had everything to do with it.

"Is... Is she still alive?" he swallowed.

The Lion looked thoughtfully at the prince. "For now Son of Adam." Damien sighed in relief. "Now climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and a little time to get there."

Damien opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. It was partly his fault the Narnian queen was in this situation. All he could think about was the light radiated from her at the slave market. Now, he was certain that the light was gone.

"Very well," the prince consented. He approached the magnificent Lion and swung his leg over His torso. "Where is Queen Lucy?"

The Lion began to pick up speed as he answered Damien's question. "General Zephrus's house. Now you might want to cover your ears."

The world shook beneath the Lion's great feet as He let out a mighty roar. The trees seemed to dance in the wind, bowing down to their Creator. Damien was mesmerized with awe of the beauty around him, until what the Lion had said sunk in. General Zephrus's house. _Of all the places for the Narnian Queen to end up_! The only place worse than his own home, was General Zephrus's. That man was pure wicked, and his son...

There had been a time when Lord Greco had been Damien's best friend, but that time was so very long ago now. They both were not who they had once been.

Slowly, the eternal spinning of the world faded and Aslan came to a stop. Damien slipped off His back. He had just spent the last few days trying to get away from this region and now here he was about half a mile from Zephrus.

"So what's the plan?" Damien asked, but the Lion made no reply. He only slowly began to walk. Damien huffed. _Great! I am following this Creature blindly._

They went on for several moments in silence and Damien reflected on his past few weeks. He remembered the day when his father, King Jerez of Telmar, summoned him before the throne. Damien had been greatly surprised and suspicious by his father's request. The king had very little to do with his younger son since Amira.

"You summoned me Father," he had said.

Jerez looked at his son as though there was a sour taste on his mouth. "Yes Prince Damien. I have a mission for you."

The Prince's ears had perked up at that. He was very rarely allowed outside the palace. Well, that is with his father's awareness of course. There may have been several times when he left the castle's grounds disguised as a servant. Damien bowed stiffly. "Your wish is my command, sire."

"Indeed. And my wish is for you to go the Green Falls in Narnia. An old ally and a spy at Cair Paravel for me, will find you and give you a place to stay until the next part of your mission."

"Which is what Sire?"

Jerez scoffed. "It will be revealed to you in due time. Now on your way at once!"

Damien bowed, straightened, and strolled out of the room.

Looking back on that day now he couldn't help but shake his head at his foolishness. When he had arrived at the Green Falls he had been disgusted to find out his father's ally was really his father's other son. Damien's elder brother, Marius.

What disgusted him even more was when his brother had ambushed, kidnapped, and planned on executing Damien.

He had never expected such hatred from his own father and brother. Despise, yes. But never roaring hatred.

He had waited until the soldiers' guard was down before he escaped. There had also been a slight confrontation with Marius. He was standing in the way of Damien's escape, so they dueled to the death. Damien's hands were stained with his brother's blood.

He then began to walk towards Cair Paravel to join sides with the Narnians to overthrow his father. What he had never considered when killing Marius, however, was the fact that Damien would now be heir to the throne of Telmar. It was never meant to be him.

After a few days of walking and surviving off the land and the kindness of the Narnian citizens, Telmarine slave traders in the area had captured the Prince with no knowledge of his true identity. If such a thing as luck existed, Damien was sure he had none. He was then sold at the same slave market as Queen Lucy and later escaped his new master. Damien was once again heading towards Narnia when Aslan had found him, and brought him back to Telmar.

Damien felt exhausted by everything that had happened of late. Now here he was, next to Aslan, preparing to save the Narnian Queen from General Zephrus, Lord Greco, and King Jerez.

_Wait, King Jerez!_ Damien was alarmed to see his father's royal guard standing outside of General Zephrus's house. Of course it would be today of all days that his father dined at his favorite General's home. Well, Damien had several things going for him. His father expected him to be dead and he looked completely different from when he left, due to lack of food, proper hygiene, and harsh treatment. In addition, there was the fact that he had Aslan on his side.

Damien turned his head to the side, ready to hear their course of action from the Lion. However, Aslan was nowhere in sight. Apparently, he would be saving the Narnian Queen on his own.

The Prince sighed to himself as he spotted the slaves entrance on the side of the building. Well, he did look disheveled enough to be a servant. Hopefully, no one would stop him.

So before he could talk himself out of it, he strolled casually over to the servants door. He was almost there when -

"You there, hold up!" Damien froze. He turned slowly to see one of the guards coming his way. The prince did his best to drop his proud head and appear meek.

"Yes m'lord?" Though m'lord certainly wasn't the right titles for this chap in front of him, a little flattery couldn't hurt.

"I haven't seen you around this way before. When did you arrive?"

Damien did his best to remain calm and took a guess. "I came the same day as the other slave girl. Ya know the one with the auburn tint to her hair, and pale blue eyes."

The guard whistled as a dreamy look came over his face. "Ah yes, now she is a beauty. It certainly explains why I didn't see an oaf like you with her." The guard looked at Damien. It was mainly his job to keep slaves from leaving, not entering. "Alright on your way."

Damien bowed slightly. "Thank you m'lord." He slid inside and released a sigh of relief.

Now all he had to do was find the Queen and make it out of this place.

"Cedric!" Damien froze once more. He recognized that voice. It was Lord Greco not far away.

"Yes m'lord?" came a reply.

"Have that new slave girl Lila serve tonight. I shall not be happy if it is anyone else."

"Of course m'lord." Damien heard both pairs of footsteps walk away. That meant Queen Lucy would be in the dining hall along with General Zephrus, Greco, and Jerez. _Wonderful._

Quickly, he made his way towards the servant's entrance of the dining hall, purely from memory. He would wait until after the meal to leave with the Queen, in the dead of night so no one would see them. However, he would wait here and alert her to his presence. That way she would know there is hope of escape. Who knows what a desperate woman might do if she had been treated wrongly; especially one of royal blood who lived a spoiled life. Why she might just reveal to his father who she is to end her misfortune.

But then, Damien thought better of his plan. No, he wouldn't reveal himself for he was sure she wouldn't reveal herself. And if he did reveal himself that might cause more trouble. She could wish to leave immediately causing a scene and ruining the whole ordeal. No he would open the door for her, and that was it.

So when he heard her shoes clicking down the hall, he stooped over and opened the door. She barely even glanced at him.

Damien stood there for several minutes with his ear pressed up against the door, and thought of when he saw Lila- that is Lucy- pass. She had looked determined and strong, but he had seen something that had caused his heart to stop as she flew by him. Trickles of blood in the shape of a whip marks were seeping through through the back of dress. They had whipped the Narnian Queen, and for that they would pay dearly.

Damien waited several more minutes. Then he heard shouts on the other side. He propped the door open to see Queen Lucy level with his father. There was a red stain in his lap. General Zephrus handed Jerez a whip and Damien went pale. Lord Greco looked at his companions and the girl. Silently, he slipped out of a side door, appearing bothered by what was about to transpire. Jerez raised the whip as Queen Lucy closed her eyes.

Damien didn't have time to think, he just sprung into action as he grabbed a vase on a side table and slammed it into his father's head. Now he had to take care of Zephrus.

* * *

><p>"The rest you already know Your Majesty." Damien smiled inwardly. He had been quite impressed by how the Queen had thrown that knife at Zephrus. When he had asked for help he had merely thought the girl would distract the general not attack him.<p>

"Who is Amira?" The sound of Lucy's muffled voice made him jump. She had been listening the whole time. Before Damien could answer, however, Chrystine was bustling about.

"Damien please take Markus. I need to tend to Lila's or I suppose Queen Lucy's wounds."

"Lucy." The Queen said, straining to sit up. "Please both of you call me Lucy." She smiled at Damien as he grabbed the child by the hand and led him out of the cave.

Then she turned to Chrystine, who appeared bothered. The older girl reached to lower the back of the dress, but Lucy grabbed her hands and held them, looking deep into Chrystine's eyes. "Please," she whispered. "Please know how sorry I am for lying to you about my true identity and for putting your life and Markus's at risk." They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Then, Chrystine pulled her hands away.

"You have no idea, do you?" Chrystine choked. "I do not blame you for hiding your identity or for putting our lives at risk. In fact you saved my life."

"Why what ever do you mean Chrystine? King Jerez is always on the hunt for me. You and Markus could have continued with your life."

"Lucy," Chrystine sighed. "As you said previously there was no life for us there. And to prove my point I shall tell you what happened earlier that day." Lucy didn't like the look on Chrystine's face. Her eyes were glossy as if in a distant place and she trembled slightly.

"I began working for Zephrus when I was twelve, seven years ago. He never really gave me any notice, except for lecherous glances." Both of the girls shuddered, in remembrance. "Anyways another slave, Joseph, had always kept an eye out for me. When the guards became a little too friendly he was there. I was very blessed to have Joseph around, for many slave girls didn't have someone to protect them from men." Lucy thought of her brothers. True they can be overprotective at times, but what would her life be without them? They had been there for her, shielding her from the pain others felt. "He had a wife named Laura, who was pregnant..."

"One day, late at night I was summoned to Zephrus's chambers." Lucy trembled for the girl, but it looked like Chrystine didn't even notice her anymore. She was reliving that horrific memory. "When I knocked on the door, I heard shouts and muffled grunts of pain on the other side. I opened the door to find Joseph wrestling with Zephrus. Somehow he had figured out that I was summoned and came to protect me." There was such a deep sadness in Chrystine's voice that Lucy's heart couldn't help but break for her. "Zephrus knocked Joshua unconscious. Then, I heard the most bloodcurdling scream. It was Laura, Joseph's wife, going into early labor. Zephrus certainly had no intention of summoning anyone to help that poor woman, so I ran to her as fast as I could." Chrystine paused. A heavy silence echoed around them. "She died in childbirth, but not after giving birth to a beautiful little boy. One Joseph never met. He was locked up by Zephrus, who planned to execute him the next day. Joseph tried to run, but was cut down my the general's men. So it was only baby Markus and I."

Lucy couldn't imagine what Chrystine felt with so much responsibility thrusted upon her at a young age. True, Lucy has had her struggles, but there was always someone else she could turn to, someone else watching over her. Chrystine was completely on her own.

"A few hours before we escaped I overheard King Jerez talking to Zephrus. Jerez wondered if it would be suitable to summon me to his guest chambers that night. Zephrus granted the King permission." The way Chrystine said it, struck terror inside Lucy.

"So you see, I was planning on killing myself that night. I was going to leave Markus completely on his own, throwing away everything his parents did for me. How could I be so selfish?!" Chrystine was practically sobbing now. Tears were streaming down her cheek, as Lucy wrapped her in a hug the best she could. *_How does someone become so hopeless? Why should Aslan bless me so, and let Chrystine go through many struggles?*_

"When you came to me, saying that we should escape," Chrystine gasped through sobs. "You gave Markus and I a second chance at life. There was a part of me that wanted to continue with my plan, to end all of my misery, but not when I saw a way out. There was no other option. " Chrystine pulled away and looked into Lucy's eyes. "So I do not blame you for anything Lucy. I am forever in your debt."

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"<p>

Lucy shot up in agony. She had a fever and felt so very sick. The wounds on her back were beginning to become infected, despite her companions best efforts. It had been a day of so many confessions and she was worn out physically and emotionally. "Lucy!" The voice came again. Damien, Chrystine, and Markus were nowhere in sight. She slowly stood and swayed as she walked towards the entrance of the cave. Stars were twinkling overhead. Lucy took another cautious step forward and saw Him.

"Aslan." Then everything that had happened to her over the recent days came rushing back to her all at once. She ran forward and threw her arms over the Lion, sobbing. "Oh Aslan."

"Shh. Hush Dear One. All will be well." He turned and licked her face softly. Lucy stopped crying.

"What am I to do Aslan? I hurt in many ways and so do my friends. King Jerez and Zephrus must pay. I want to kill them with my bare hands!"

"Lucy," Aslan gently scolded. "You need to forgive them for their deeds."

"Forgive them?!" Lucy was hysterical, crying and laughing at the thought. "How can I forgive them. They are pure evil. One tried to kill Damien and both tried to hurt Chrystine!"

Aslan looked at her, His eyebrows raised. "Do you believe I do not know the hardships of My own children?" He purred.

"Then where were You when they needed You?!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy," Aslan said sadly. "No one is ever told any story, but their own." Lucy crumpled to the ground in tears. "You must be a light to them for Me. Show your friends my love in all they do. Only when they turn to Me will they find peace." Aslan licked Lucy's nose again gently. "My child. I can not heal you unless you let go."

She looked up at Him in despair. She thought of Jerez and Zephrus. They had ruined so many lives and didn't deserve forgiveness. But as she looked at Aslan, she realized something. Neither, did she. Lucy has messed up so many times. She had hurt her siblings, built herself up with pride, and was currently having an argument with the Great Lion Himself, to name just a few of her recent mistakes. Something inside Lucy's heart broke and she let go a little. "Very well Aslan. I forgive them."

The Lion looked at His daughter and nodded. He approached Lucy and let out a long breath over her. It felt warm and sweet, smelling of the first day of Spring. Lucy felt her back tighten and fever flee. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"There are still the scars My daughter. Those will only fade when you truly have given all back to Me." Lucy nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Now awake and go."

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes shot open. She was still in the cave, but felt so much better. She rose and walked out to see Chrystine, picking berries underneath the morning sun. The girl smiled at Lucy and said something. But the Narnian Queen paid no attention to her new friend as a flicker of movement caught her eye.<p>

She peered into the treeline and what she saw made her take two steps back. An archer was drawing an arrow aimed right at Chrystine. Without thinking, Lucy ran and dove on top of her friend as she heard the **_thung_ **of the arrow being released.

They hit the ground hard and Lucy felt Chrystine go limp beneath her._ *Aslan, please. Don't allow the arrow to have hit its mark.*_

Lucy didn't have time to see if Chrystine was alive or not as she turned towards the archer. It was time to go to battle.

~I** hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As I said previously, keep me updated on what your theories are and what you think of the character development. I will start to work on the next chapter at once.~**

**Matthew 5 :14 "You are the light of the world. A town built on a hill cannot be hidden.**


End file.
